


The Moderately Sized Meteor Comparison

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody puts baby in a corner. Or, Dan unsuccessfully asks Natalie to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moderately Sized Meteor Comparison

"Dance with me, Natalie."

Natalie looks up at Dan with his outstretched hand, his most ridiculously charming smile and his amazingly flattering tux and shakes her head. "Not gonna happen, Danny."

His hand stays outstretched, the other one hits his chest in exaggerated shock. "You wound me, fair lady." It takes a lot of willpower not to roll her eyes at that. "Come on, Nat..." His voice is softer when he tries again. "Nobody puts Baby in a corner."

That raises a smile, and an eyebrow. "Your Swayze leaves a little to be desired."

"I disagree, but that's ok." He's still wearing that charming smile and despite  herself, she can feel her resolve slipping. 

"Dan, my feet are killing me, I'm tired, and to top it all off, I'm the size of a small planet." She knows she sounds testy but she can't help it. Pulling ineffectually at the purple satin covering her bump - and she's still not forgiving Dana for the satin matron of honour dress any time soon, even less for putting that description beside her name in the order of service - she takes a deep breath, looks down tries to get herself under control. "Baby's mom is putting her in a corner," she mutters. 

Next thing she knows, Dan is kneeling down beside her, one hand on her arm, the other on her cheek. His smile is softer now, more tender. "You are not the size of a small planet," he tells her. "Not even a moderately sized meteor." A surprised giggle escapes her and he looks inordinately pleased with himself. "You look beautiful," he continues, leaning in to brush a kiss over her lips. "And I would be honoured to dance with you." 

He stands and she's about to protest when he reaches behind him, pulls over a chair and places it beside her. He sits down in it, pats his knees with both hands. "But since that's not in the cards... feet." She blinks at him, but understanding and he repeats the movement. "Feet," he says again, this time not waiting for her to move, placing his hands firmly behind her ankles and lifting her feet up on to his lap. 

Tears threaten at the back of her throat when he starts to unbuckle her shoes. "They might not go back on again," she warns but he doesn't look like he cares. 

"So I'll carry you wherever you need to go," he promises. "I'm fairly sure that was in the vows somewhere, right? Something to do with loving and cherishing probably?"

Only the notion that if she cries, Dana will kill her for ruining her make up stops Natalie from crying and she takes a shuddering breath in, lets it out slowly. 

"I love you, Danny," she tells him and just like that, the charming smile is back. 

"I love you too, Nat," he tells her and they sit in their corner together as the party goes on around them. 


End file.
